can't refuse
by Yuri Hannah
Summary: Haitani has a request and Shiraishi just couldn't bring herself to refuse. Aizawa has other plans. Aizawa/Shiraishi
1. Chapter 1

_fandom: code blue_

 _pairing: aizawa/shiraishi_

 _summary: haitani has a request and shiraishi can't bring herself to refuse._

 _a/n: shiraishi's so protective of haitani, so much like a mother and son lol so this happened. And this story might remind you of "Still Too Soon" in my oneshot collection._

* * *

"Shiraishi-sensei, can I have some of your time?"

Haitani confirmed there was no one else in the medical office before he gathered his courage to ask the Lifesaving's staff leader something that has been burdening him for a few days now.

"What is it?"

Shiraishi paused from writing some documents and swiveled her chair around to face Haitani, her eyes staring straight at him.

Her eyes seemed curious at first before quickly turned worried as Haitani realized he'd been stammering for a while. Haitani gulped, clenching his fists, still hesitating whether he he could actually dare to ask such a thing.

 _Was this really okay?_

 _Shiraishi-sensei, wouldn't get mad, right?_

"Haitani-sensei, what's wrong?" Shiraishi asked concerned, her voice soft and Haitani felt like running away again.

But it was already at this point, if he didn't ask now he might not be able to catch Shiraishi again alone at a time where no one else was around to hear of his selfish request.

Shiraishi thought she hadn't seen this cowardly side of Haitani in quite a while. "It's okay, Haitani-sensei. Just calm down and take your time."

Her junior took in a deep breath and finally managed to find his voice.

"Actually, there is this senior back from college, and he wanted me to introduce Shiraishi-sensei to him!" He quickly said before he lost his courage again.

Shiraishi wrinkled her eyebrows. "Well, why didn't you bring him here? He can come see me here now, I just have a few documents to look over and I can make some time - "

"T-That's not it!" His voice unintentionally raised and Shiraishi couldn't help but jump a bit. "S-Sorry, Shiraishi-sensei! What I mean is, he wants to get to know you _personally_ , like that."

Shiraishi blinked a few times. "Okay?"

Haitani felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest already but his staff leader still didn't seem to understand. He guessed it was true Shiraishi was a tad clueless about this topic. It was too bad Shiraishi wasn't already in a relationship or he would have had a solid reason to turn down his senior's request.

"I know Shiraishi-sensei isn't interested in such things but…" Haitani took in another deep breath and continued, "maybe if you could just have one dinner date with him?"

"Date?"

"I-I tried to refuse a number of times but..!" Haitani tried but his voice became small again. "I'm sort of…indebted to this senior. Is it really impossible?"

Haitani squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the rejection. There was no way he could ever ask such a thing again, this was one time. He couldn't bring himself to try convince Shiraishi anymore than this. What should he do now? So far he had been doing a good job of avoiding his senior since he hadn't had the courage to ask Shiraishi until now, not to mention Lifesaving is constantly busy. But one day his senior would catch him off guard and –

" –what do you mean? Who's this senior?"

"He's from the Cardiovascular department in this hospital and two years my senior."

"Then isn't he quite young?"

" He has been…interested in Shiraishi-sensei for a while now." Haitani voiced out nervously. "Somehow, just once please have dinner with him!"

The young fellowship member lowered his head making Shiraishi hesitant to refuse. She was not all that experienced in relationship matters and neither had she been asked to dinner in such a way before.

"I understand. Lift your head, Haitani-sensei. Please email me for details."

Haitani looked up to Shiraishi giving him a reassuring smile and was hit with a huge sense of relief, the burden on his back for a few days now finally seem to be lifted. Suddenly his anxiousness sprouted itself again at a sudden realization.

"P-Please keep it a secret from the other Lifesaving staff!"

This request almost seemed even more desperate than the first. Not that Shiraishi knew why Haitani was being so desperate in the first place. Just one dinner appointment being revealed to some other people wasn't such a big deal. But Haitani must have had his reasons and Shiraishi didn't want to ask further in case he became more anxious.

"Okay, I understand."

"Thank you, Shiraishi-sensei!"

Haitani bowed a couple of times before leaving the office in a hurry. The anxiety that radiated off of him made Shiraishi worry. Maybe she should preach to this younger doctor who was "interested" in her to focusing on his studies and improving his abilities rather than pressuring his juniors to do something as troublesome and unnecessary as this.

She returned to reading the documents on her desk without thinking about the request much further.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: i find it so hilarious how predictable this story is going to be with all of you looking forward to Aizawa's reaction xD this was supposed to just be a short story, just a little fluff something to heal myself from all the angst other shirazawa authors are writing (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I STILL LOVE TORTURING MYSELF) i've actually already written all three chapters but thanks to_ _all of your reviews, they're making me reconsider extending it a little LOL idk we'll see_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

* * *

"Aren't you a bit too brave?"

Haitani literally jumped at the voice and turned around to see Natori coming up to him.

"W-Were you listening?!" Haitani asked in panic.

"I didn't mean to listen though." Natori shrugged. "I only heard the last bit. Are you sure? If it were me, I'd definitely refuse that senior. Besides the fact that you're being asked to such a cowardly request, you ARE aware there's someone ELSE you should be even more afraid of than your college senior?" He continued in his usual tone while looking at his smartphone.

Oh, Haitani was well aware, alright.

"Don't tell anyone about this story, please!"

Before his fellow Lifesaving comrade started crying, Natori assured him, "Don't worry, I know. It'd be trouble if I were to get involved too so it's better for me to pretend not to know anyway. Don't get yourself exposed to anyone else though."

Natori shifted his eyes back to his smartphone but Haitani continued panicking, "What if it's already spread?"

"What's already spread?" Hiyama had just come back from her rounds and with another unexpected appearance made Haitani jump yet again. "What's with the constipated face?"

Looking at Haitani's complexion that seemed to have paled drastically at her appearance, as well as Natori looking like he wanted to escape, Hiyama sensed something major.

"What, looks like you have an interesting story to tell me?" Hiyama grinned and quickly caught Haitani before he could run away. It was impossible as Hiyama's hand felt like a heavy weight on his shoulders. He couldn't escape.

But maybe this person would understand that it was for his own safety that this story must not be exposed to anyone else.

"Actually…"

Haitani explained the circumstances and his anxiety increased at Hiyama's grin becoming bigger.

"Eh~ something like that happened, huh?" Hiyama smirked. "Nothing fun has been happening recently so now I'm looking forward to how that expressionless guy is going to react." She laughed heartily.

Basically, Haitani was doomed.

The expressionless guy Hiyama was referring to was, _of course,_ none other than Aizawa Kousaku. At some point almost _everyone_ in Lifesaving started feeling the horrible, black aura that emitted from the usually cool brain surgeon whenever men with anything _other_ than professional intentions approached their beautiful yet utterly clueless staff leader.

Literally the only one who didn't notice the dark atmosphere was Shiraishi Megumi herself.

She was too busy politely smiling yet _indirectly_ rejecting her suitors. And the worst thing was she didn't even realize they were suitors. With every invitation, Shiraishi would always answer she was busy or she already had dinner plans with someone else (just her housemate and best friend Hiyama). And when Shiraishi would feel bad about turning down the invitation, she proposed to have lunch instead.

With her _other_ colleagues.

 _Including_ Aizawa Kosaku.

Shiraishi had questioned once why Aizawa was joining their table too because she was well aware of his habit of wanting to eat in his own space yet also choosing an empty table close enough to listen or join in their conversations. It became worse when Shiraishi would tell him off for being so quiet and cold even though he was in one of his rare moods that made him want to join their table.

Fujikawa and Hiyama only laughed while Saejima merely smirked at Aizawa's obvious annoyance. Even though Shiraishi tried to welcome these suitors to their table, they quickly realized it wasn't worth it and it was better to give up than suffer Aizawa's slight murderous aura whenever Shiraishi gave them _her_ smile. Shiraishi didn't know a certain someone was glad he didn't have to track these men down as they gave up before he could do anything major.

Somehow, Shiraishi Megumi had earned the title of the "Heartbreaker" without realizing it.

Of course, the only people that really knew the inside story of Shiraishi's so-called "rumors" were the Lifesaving department. Was it really a rejection when Shiraishi didn't even know they were _not_ approaching her for a simple conversation of medical cases over a meal?

For entertainment purposes, Hiyama had left Shiraishi in her clueless state, so despite the rumors of yet another rejection from the heart of Lifesaving herself, suitors were convinced it was _not_ because she was already taken because Shiraishi had never mentioned a specific man in her reasons why she could not accept dinner invitations. It was always funny watching Aizawa failing to act cool when a decent-looking male doctor or nurse asked for Shiraishi.

But Aizawa had no right to say anything to Hiyama because…well, if he wanted those advances to stop, _he_ was the one who had to do something about it and not her, right?

Aizawa might be the genius of Shohoku, but Hiyama was THE master of manipulation, period.

The obstetrician wondered how many more suitors before Shiraishi realized that she was (despite her _boring_ and _uptight_ personality) one of the most attractive female doctors in Shohoku and that those men didn't really care about the patients under Lifesaving's watch? How many more suitors before Aizawa lost his patience and made a move on Shiraishi already?

Maybe, the time had finally come? Because Shiraishi was actually accepting for once? And it wasn't just a simple lunch date in the hospital's cafeteria.

Of course, Hiyama was the only one getting some kind of kick from testing Aizawa. Everyone else usually held their breaths in case Aizawa's mood worsened and started affecting others.

It happened once when Shiraishi was absent for a few days and no one wanted to experience it again.

Haitani wanted to dig a hole and stay in there forever. But for everyone's sake (especially his own safety), the issue must be kept a secret from Aizawa no matter what, even if it might not be possible to keep it a secret from everyone else. "Aizawa-sensei mustn't know! Please, Hiyama-sensei!"

Haitani didn't care about the eyes that shifted towards him at his loud, desperate voice.

"Hold on, Haitani! Aren't you a bit too desperate?" Hiyama let out another laugh and patted his shoulder. "Well, Lifesaving needs every single person including you, we can't have you die yet so you can't be exposed now. But wouldn't that be interesting to see~"

Haitani felt a chill.

"Sorry, sorry! I got it. I'll keep it a secret for your sake." Hiyama gave him an assuring smile but it did nothing to ease his anxiousness.

There was no way this was going to go smoothly.


End file.
